Covert
by TickingPocketWatches
Summary: Tyki lies awake as Lavi sleeps soundly. Thinking about nothing's and something's as the world outside spins without them. The worst summary EVER! But better then it sounds..hopefully! Tyki X Lavi, Lucky, D Gray Man. Yaoi


Covert

By TickingPocketWatches

D. Gray Man

Tyki X Lavi

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oops, This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. Someone Requested a small Drabble and I done it without question. I have the next chappie of "Playing The Fool" but its under watch at the moment, because its not making me happy, and I fear it will do the same to you.:( I'll post it soon!

Just a mindless nothing story. So don't judge it to much. It was something kinda quick and unthought out...haha And don't judge my Grammar! I know its awwwffffuuulll! But if you would like to edit it, I would love you. 3 (cough cough)

Enjoy!

(oh I dont own the characters, I dont make any money from this...blaaaah blah etc.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A soft warm breeze blew through the opened window. Swirling its fresh spring air into a quiet room. The slowly dipping sun leaved a hazy cast over the small bedroom. Wind chimes danced and clanged in rhythm to the drowsy wind that blew in random surges as crickets sang early in the afternoon somewhere close by.

Tyki stared off into space as his hand repeatedly pet the soft red hair of his lover, who laid lazily on top of his chest. His other hand rested on the small of the boys back. A thin blanket covering only the bottom half of their naked bodies. The older males eyes fell from the ceiling to the resting boy. Lavi's soft pale skin stood noticeably out against the Pleasures deep ash toned body. He offered multiple times to change his body into his more human like one, but Lavi oddly favored his natural dark hued body over the other. Which the Pleasure found odd. After all this form was the body of a ruthless killer. Taking lives without a slowing of pace or a second thought. It confused him, resulting to bluntly asking if Lavi didn't care about the exorcists he had murdered or Allen, that he had almost successfully eliminated.

The boy just bit his cheek with eyes glazing over from thought, then said-

"That was a different man then. Controlled by hate...He doesn't exist anymore."

He smiled a nervous smile. Then looked away. Leaving Tyki dumbfounded and speechless. He controlled his appearance quickly.

"And, why would you assume that I were a different man now?" He couldn't help but ask.

Tyki's lips automatically curved, mirroring the boys smile that tugged at plump lips exposing ivory teeth, deviously. Its weird how ones body will react the same way as it does a certain day to a certain conversation, when it is replayed in ones mind. How his smaller build, ( Compared to Tyki's, of course.) pushed up against his own. Trying too hard and awkwardly to be seductive as he wrapped his arms around the elder mans neck. His heart beated deliciously crazy in his chest told the Pleasure that he was just as nervous as Tyki knew he was.

"Because."

He couldn't help but let loose a incredulous chuckle at such an ignorant, childish way of thinking. Still, he was almost right...almost.

Yet, here Tyki was, working for the Earl. Every day his suspicions getting closer and closer to realizing that he was braking dangerous rules. Every day bringing him closer and closer to be...taken care of, as a mater of speaking. But he'd rather not dwell on that problem...

So bringing himself back to his Ruby, preferring this body over the other. Must be from being sheltered from the old one. A rebellious thing the boy is going through. Still, little red Ruby didn't seem to mind, so he didn't either.

He sighed lengthy as his eyes slowly slid shut then back open. Tyki wasn't sure if the red head had fallen asleep or not, but by the soft deep breaths coming from the boy, he would guess it positive.

Golden eyes blinked lazily as he continued to stroke the soft fur. His muscles slightly worn from the heated moment they had earlier. He casually lifted his wrist that adorned a watch to check the time then placed it back on the boys spine. He thought of waking his mate, but it was getting rather late anyway. Besides, Lavi had promised he would stay the night this time and he was going to hold him to his word. Tyki's brow knitted at the thought.

Life had always been pleasant for the Noah of Pleasure...Well, not all the time, but still good enough to confidently say out loud. Peace was something he yearned and enjoyed when the Earl wasn't in need of him.

Now when there is peace, your'e for sure going to find silence. Silence is the one noise that is loud enough to hear only your thoughts and Tyki spent a lot of his solo time there. It came with being alone and that was just a natural part of his life. Unless he sought out a warm body to fill his arms and needs for a night or two, but never more then that. Of course that had changed ever since his Ruby had taken over his life...and heart.

The only peaceful quiet moments he had now, were when the boy was asleep. Snuggled up close and warm at his side. With a leg snaked around his own and a limp arm draped across his chest. That moment was currently the only known time where he could actually be alone enough to be with his thoughts, but that too, was unregrettably taken over by the spirited young boy. But as much as the young bookman had turned his life upside down, Tyki wouldn't change it for anything. He wouldn't take any other to be in his arms, for no one would ever fit as perfect as his Ruby does. He would far rather take his lovers laughter and hyper voice over the depressing silence that left him empty and lonely. Peace didn't mean secluded areas or a day off from work anymore. It meant moments like these. Long drowsy afternoons in bed, lying bare and warm with his Lavi nestled atop his chest. Listening to the soft rhythmical breathing that would fill the drowsy overcast room.

Life was perfect now.

Well, It would be perfect, perfect, if he were't a heartless Noah and the boy a Bookman to be. Both sneaking around under the noses of their superiors, just nerve gratingly waiting to be caught, but yet again, lets not trouble on thoughts like that at the moment.

Tyki's eyes opened a fraction when a soft yawn was stifled and the body on his, wiggled a little. His eyes narrowed and his throat coughed air as the boys sharp hip bones dug into his as he tried to get comfy.

"Tyki..?" The small sleepy voice asked. Tyki, loosened his features into a soft smirk.

"Shhh, Go back to sleep, love." The Pleasure whispered soothingly, craning his neck to kiss the top of the youths head. The boy mumbled something Tyki couldn't make out as he relaxed his body again. The room fell silent once more as the older male picked up the head petting again. The room was almost completely dark now, but still visible from his eyes slowly being adjusted to the dark.

After a while the boy stirred in his sleep again. Waking the Pleasure as he done so.

"Tyki, what time is it?" His voice thick and grumbly asked, as he pushed his upper torso off of Tyki's. The Pleasure's eye's still closed, he lifted his wrist to conk the boy on the head with the wrist that adorned the watch.

"Ow...oh. Hey, Its 8:00. I need to get back before they notice I'm gone." He yawned as he started to push himself fully up. Tyki's eyes snapped open then fell into a pout.

"But, I thought you were staying tonight."

The boy reached over to switch on the lamp on the nightstand. The bright light making Tyki shut his eyes quickly. He could fell the bed shift as the boys weight left the mattress.

"Yah, I know, Im sorry...I lied. I was going too, Really! but...but...I.." He stuttered as he collected his clothes from off the floor back onto his person. Tyki now sat on the edge of the bed with a sullen look plastered to his face.

"The old Panda knows somethings up...and...I think I should-

"Go back home, then sneak back to me later!" Tyki pipped up filling in the end of the boys sentence. Lavi's face fell into a apologetic one as he stopped shuffling around to face the Noah.

"You know I can't do that..."

"Then I'll come steal you!" The Pleasure said dramatically, acting out hand motions of grabbing something.

"Tyki..."

The elder male stood, then crossed the space that separated them. Wrapping both arms around the boy. Kissing his forehead. Irritated at the lie, but brushed it off the best he could.

"Alright, alright, I'll let the old one have you tonight, but tomorrow you're mine." He purred, pulling the boy closer into his naked one, rubbing into the boy erotically.

"Tyki stop...and eww don't say it that way!"

The Pleasure chuckled at the boys disgusted face, then loosened his grip so his Ruby could pull away to gather the rest of his stuff. Tyki done the same.

The sloppy dressed Noah sat on the edge of the bed as he watched his mate pull on his belt.

"Are you sure you have to go?" The Noah asked, with a simple smirk on his lips. The boy sighed.

"Tyki, please don't..." Lavi said with thin brows furrowed. "You know I want to..."

"Then stay."

"Ugh, you know I can't. If I did the old man would know for sure somethings up." He explained, as if to a kid. Tyki hummed then walked over to the door, opening it widely. His hand gesturing him out.

"Then shall we go." He smirked. Lavi's eye fell tired.

"Tyki, I cant take you with me."

"I know. I'm not an idiot, but I can still walk you there." He said, seriously. A bit grated at the boys insult to his intelligence. Which made the red head chuckle.

"Alright. I would like that."

The youth walked out with Tyki's hand falling to the small of his back, closing the door softly behind them. All the while, Lavi wishing things could have been differently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lavi: Well,...that was pointless...

Tyki: What was pointless? I didn't read it.

Lavi: ...

Comments or likes please? :)

I didn't realize I wrote half of this in 3rd person and the other half in Tyki's POV...shame on me. but as of August 6th 2013 it has been edited!


End file.
